Abstract The specific aims of our Center require diverse experts who interact closely and bring complementary expertise to the project. We have assembled a group of investigators that span the necessary sub-disciplines and have a history of working together. The Administrative core of the Center for Pediatric Tumor Cell Atlas (CPTCA) will be co-led by Dr. Tan and Dr. Hunger. Administrative oversight of the Center will be provided by an internal Executive Committee. The daily operation will be managed by a dedicated Center Administrator. The Executive Committee has extensive experience in various aspects of tumor atlas construction, including organizing multicomponent program project grants, clinical oncology, clinical trials, cancer biology, genomics, single-cell technologies, statistics, bioinformatics, and systems biology. The Executive Committee will be advised in its decision making by an Internal Advisory Board (IAB) and an External Advisory Board (EAB). The Administrative Core will support the administrative management and research coordination of the CPTCA via the following five specific aims: 1) To optimize interactions among Center investigators through regularly scheduled meetings; 2) To facilitate interactions with other Human Tumor Atlas Network (HTAN) research centers, the HTAN data coordinating center, the HTAN tissue coordination center, and NCI; 3) To ensure timely reporting to NIH and compliance with NIH regulations regarding sharing of data and resources; 4) To solicit, fund, and monitor collaborative projects; and 5) To support enrichment programs for single-cell technologies in cancer research. Risk will be mitigated through flexible planning and progress review, including shifting budgets and resources. The IAB, EAB, and the HTAN steering committee will be used to guide planning.